


The Hottest Dork And The Hottest Loser

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is the legit best, Sharing Clothes, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is stupid, I look stupid. They're too visible Scott.”</p>
<p>“No, they’re not dude. You look fine. Plus those are my clothes you’re mocking. You usually love my clothes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Dork And The Hottest Loser

“This is stupid, I look stupid. They're too visible Scott.”

“No, they’re not dude. You look fine. Plus those are my clothes you’re mocking. You usually love my clothes.”

Stiles sighs softly letting his shoulders drop as he glances at Scott through the mirror. He’s wearing Scott’s clothes, a soft graphic t-shirt and a pair of slightly ripped jeans, but he still doesn’t look right. The bumps under the shirt are way too damn visible.

“If I could just tighten my binder a little bit more-“

“No Stiles. No tighter. You were hurting yourself with how tight you were wearing it before. You almost passed out earlier.”

“I was having a panic attack-“

“Yea and one of the reasons you couldn’t catch your breath is because your binder was too tight! I almost had to rip it just to get it off, so you wouldn’t pass out. Plus Mom said you were gonna permanently mess yourself up if you kept wearing it like that.”

“Well I’m already messed up Scott! The world already fucked me up a long damn time ago!” He turns to the Alpha angry; raising a fist and shaking it at him. Part of him knows that Scotts not the one to be mad at, but he just can’t seem to hold it back. Earlier he’d gone into a full blown panic attack, and almost had his chest exposed to their entire history class when Scott had, had to undue his binder just so Stiles could breath. He’d been fortunate enough that Harris had forced all the other students away from him, and Scott was awesome enough to put a hoodie over Stiles’s upper half so no one could see anyway. 

“Stiles you’re not messed up.” Scott stands, walking towards him and gently taking Stiles’s fist into his own hand kissing the knuckles. “Now I’ll admit you do have a slightly larger chest than the average male.” Stiles snorts. “And ok so your penis is not the usual shape.” Stiles snorts again looking very unimpressed. “But you’re also very handsome, and amazing, and just … I’ve told you how much I love you before right?”

Stiles can’t help the small smile.

“Yes Scott.”

“Well then I’m going to tell you again anyway. I love you soooo damn much my handsome stud muffin.” He presses a wet kiss to Stiles’s cheek. Stiles swats and curses at him, But he’s smiling and laughing as he does it. Scott continues his wrath, pressing more and more kisses until his has Stiles pressed up against the mirror their lips locked in a battle for dominance. 

Stiles is the first to pull away panting softly.

“Alright you big puppy. The point was for me to get dressed, not for both of us to get undressed.”

“Can’t we just do both?”

“Not of you wanna be late and suffer Lydia’s wrath.”

Scott pouts and pulls away reaching down to readjust himself.

“Fine. So, you ready?”

“No. My boobs are still too visible.”

Scott gives him a look, before tugging Stiles off the mirror and turning him around so he can see himself.

“Dude really look at yourself. Don’t just stare at your chest, of course all you’re going to see is boobs if that’s all you focus on. You want to know what I see in that mirror?”

“What?”

“I see my stud muffin! I see a handsome young man. I see whiskey eyes, adorable moles, and the sexiest dork to ever exist.”

“I don’t see that…”

“Well it’s true, and I’ll spend forever telling you this until you can see it too.”

Stiles sighs and glances back at him.

“Fine, but only if I get to tell you how sexy you are too.”

“Deal.” 

Scott gives him another kiss before stepping back. He reaches into his closet and pulls out a green plaid shirt handing it to Stiles.

“Until you do feel comfortable though you can borrow my lucky shirt!”

Stiles gives the shirt a long look before shrugging, unbuttoning the shirt, and pulling it on over his graphic T. He turns, giving himself another long look in the mirror, before smiling. 

“It looks pretty good on you dude.”

“Yea… yea it does. Thanks Scotty.”

“You know I’ll let you keep it if you let me take it off later.”

Stiles snorts and kisses him on the lips. 

“So romantic Scotty.”

“Hey can you blame me. I’ve got the hottest dork ever in front of me.”

“And I’ve got the hottest loser.”

Later they both show up late and suffer Lydia’s wrath together. Stiles had been hopeful that with the knowledge of him having a panic attack earlier she would soften her anger, but the hickey on his neck dashes that hope away quickly. 

She does complement how he looks in the plaid though

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
